


朝露

by Vanessa0



Category: Gintama, 銀魂, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa0/pseuds/Vanessa0
Summary: 白夜叉x若土
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, 银土
Kudos: 7





	朝露

他们与同伴分散，赶路经过这座村庄附近的树林时，大部分队士都已精神萎靡倍显颓态，桂提议停留两天，休整一下。  
傍晚，银时心中烦闷，独自到河边散心，听到不远处的惨叫，便循着血腥味穿过河边的芦苇丛，看到一个扎着马尾的人撑着刀喘息，看年纪与自己差不多大，周身倒下一片人，都已没了动静。那人稍事休息，直起身环顾四周，似乎没注意到隐在芦苇丛中的银时，拖着刀往河边走。  
银时鬼使神差跟了过去，看他摇摇晃晃地走到河边，抽调腰带，和服滑下，麦色脊背倒是一片光滑，他走进了河里。暮夏的河边，天远远烧得通红，那人泡入血水般的河中，银时在岸边等了一阵，没见那人上岸，疑心那人要浸死在河中，探头去看。  
傍晚的水还带着白日的余热，银时一眼就看到泡在水中失去意识的家伙，好在离岸不远，银时用刀鞘勾住腰带把他勾了过来。银时俯身抱起对方时发现胸口上一道不浅的伤还在渗血，他披散下来的长发在水中宛如水藻，温柔地绕过银时的指缝。上了岸，银时做了急救措施让他吐干净水又扶他坐好，探了探见他还有鼻息，便放下心来。怀中人面孔骇人的白，头发披散着，浑身湿透，倒像索人心魂的水鬼。银时垂眸看了片刻，突然俯身吻对方的嘴唇，唇瓣冰凉柔软，舌软软趴着，对他的侵犯毫无反应。  
银时带他到驻扎地不远的破旧屋子里，给他包扎了伤口，那人即便昏迷也一直紧紧抓着刀柄。  
那么多伤口，就算是上药也一声不吭，银时处理完了就抱着刀靠在门边打盹，睡梦中察觉到刀气，跳开的同时拔刀架住对方再次挥下的刀，说：“你就这样对待自己的救命恩人吗？”  
对方微顿，似有些犹豫，银时趁机挑飞他的刀，一把将对方按在地板上，那人呼吸急促，拂在银时脸颊上，他霎时想起对方嘴唇的触感，心里一阵燥热，起身退后一步，道：“伤口还疼吗？”  
那人在他松开的瞬间往后挪动，缩进角落的草垛一声不吭。  
“火旁放了两个饭团。”银时说，不等那人回答便收起刀走了。  
翌日清晨，银时去那屋子查看，人已经走了，窗户边挂了两条用草绳串起的鱼。他取了鱼，没忍住笑了下。  
银时独自烤了鱼吃掉，又去河边晃荡。昨天那几个人的尸体还在原处，但少了两个，他沿着河走，果然又看到那个人，对方正在洗脸。他在不远处停下，打了个招呼。那人先是握住刀柄，看了他一眼，抹掉脸上的水迹，站起身往相反的方向走。  
银时跟上去，保持着不远不近的距离：“谢谢你的鱼，我烤来吃了。”  
那人毫无反应，兀自走着。  
“你伤好些了？”  
那人脚步微顿，侧过身冲他点了点头。银时看他因自己一句话而略微动摇的模样，突然又有些想笑。  
两人还在意味不明地对视，桥墩后突然跃出二人，正是昨天与对方斗殴的人，那人反应慢了，拔刀时手有点不稳，但挥刀时已坚定，不待银时冲过去，便两下解决掉突袭者，回身看向银时的目光里带了点傲气，后者走近了，见他脸庞上被溅到血，下意识伸手过去，不知怎的，在那双灰蓝的眼睛注视下，手指自动将那血抹到对方的嘴唇上。照在嘴唇上的金灿灿的阳光再次燎起银时暗压的躁动，在对方怔愣的目光中吻了过去。嘴唇又凉又软，唇舌间血液的甜腥让银时抑制不住地激动，勾弄对方躲闪的舌尖用力吮吸，直到被狠狠推开。那人抹掉唇瓣上的血和唾液，又惊又疑地瞪着他。银时只注意到他手背上沾着的血，竟想托起那手去咬。  
“……我叫银时。”最后他说，“你叫什么？”  
对方仍愣在原地不动。  
这家伙是第一次接吻吗？银时问：“就你一个人？”  
那人打量他，犹豫地点点头，银时心底一阵悸动，再开口时声线暗沉：“你为什么不说话？”  
那人摸了摸自己的喉咙，摇了摇头。银时微微一愣，那人指了指倒在地上的尸体，又指了指自己的喉咙。  
“被他们药哑的？”  
对方点头，用刀在地上划了几道。  
“土方？”银时看他，“这是你的姓？”  
对方接着划了三个字：十四郎。  
土方十四郎。  
真是个容易相信人的家伙。银时看着去河边洗手的十四郎的背影，嘴里咀嚼对方的名字，突然生了恼意。  
十四郎给自己在村里找了份活，二人不时便分开了，银时回驻扎地查看情况，伤员休整得差不多，精神气都有所恢复，桂什么都没问，只说已经联系到另两队，明天一早动身与高杉和坂本会和。银时应了一声，靠着树干，看阳光被枝叶筛成又细又碎的金片，杂乱地撒在地上。

入夜后银时又去了河边，暑气未消，圆月高悬于空，十四郎叼着根狗尾巴草坐在河边，注视着黑沉沉的河水。他的头发随意扎着，却很柔顺地垂在脑后，银时想起昨天在水中温柔地绕住自己的那缕发丝。  
他走过去，没有人添柴，火堆已经奄奄一息，银时猜他晚上又吃的鱼，扔了个布包到对方腿上：“一会该换药了。”  
十四郎抬脸看他。月光非常温柔地抚在眼前这人的身上，银时目光顺着月光一路从对方脸上滑到衣领里，深吸口气，突然转身就走。  
一路走进芦苇丛中，暮夏闷热的空气里随处可见细小飞虫，河水混杂各种植物的湿漉漉的腥气一直飘到这里，他隔开眼前的芦苇，已经走得很深了，四周芦苇高得几乎遮挡了月光，心脏早跳乱了拍，突然回身抓住十四郎的肩膀，两人压倒了一片芦苇，在惨淡的月光下对视着。  
“为什么要跟过来？”  
十四郎只是看着他。  
银时的膝盖顶在十四郎胯间，手已经探入衣服里，粗暴地抚过胸膛和腰腹，抽出手来插入对方的口中，玩弄顺从的舌头，弄得他唾液横流，才伸到十四郎身后，手指循着臀缝找到那个入口，粗暴地插进去搅弄，他牢牢注视对方，看对方在手指侵入时发出无声的痛叫，看对方咬着嘴唇忍耐，头往后仰，展露修长的脖颈。他解开腰带，撸动早已勃起的阴茎，抬高十四郎的一条腿，对准位置插了进去。十四郎抓紧他的背部，浑身紧绷着颤抖，银时咬他的脖颈和肩膀，即便对方的绷带下已开始渗血也不停歇，一手胡乱撸动对方逐渐抬头的阴茎，草草挑拨着，很痛，不光十四郎，他也很痛，对方体内没有经过细致的润滑，又涩又紧，夹得他生疼。两人的气息交叠在一起，烧得银时心都慌了，他们抓住微弱的快感，急切地交融在一起，他咬得十四郎脖子出了血，最后阴茎深深埋入对方体内，两人一同射了出来。银时伏在十四郎身上喘息，一点点舔对方被自己咬出的伤口，好似要记住对方血和汗的味道。  
“喂。”银时开了口，却突然沉默下去。  
十四郎环抱住他，仍旧静静的，没有半点声息，银时蓦地感到对方知道自己想说什么，同时感到自己并不会获得想要的回应，其实他也不知道自己想听到怎样的答案。虫在暗处叫着，四周围困在混沌的夜色中，他们不知不觉间睡了过去。

再醒来时，眼前飘满丝丝缕缕交叠在一起的晨雾，不干不脆得叫人烦躁，身边不知何时已经空了，银时理好衣服，空气泛着凉意，他边走边拨开不间断搔到跟前的芦苇穗子，不知走了多久，或许只是几秒钟，眼前突然一片开阔，他回过头去看那片雾蓝中的白茫茫的芦苇丛，想起该去和同伴们会和了，便穿回小路，往树林走去。  
太阳逐渐升起来了。


End file.
